Draconic Dreams
by Koejou
Summary: Spike finally gets his first break since moving to Ponyville. But when things go wrong, will he finally gets what he's always longed for?


**Draconic Dreams**

**Disclaimer:**

**Please note that I don't own MLP, Hasbro or any of their affiliates. **

Spike began to play with his tail. Twilight had gone off to Princess Cadence's to visit her brother, and gave him the week off. He had plans to find some gems for dinner, but was rained out by Rainbow Dash's sudden absence. Spike groaned in boredom, and decided to search the library below him. He was up and heading for the stairs when a loud boom of thunder startled him, and he flew down the staircase, only to stop at the bottom and stare into the eyes of a very soggy Rarity.

Spike was rendered dumbstruck. Rarity jumped as Spike, as it seemed, magically appeared before her. She hit the flooring with a loud thump and matched Spike's stare. Spike was the first to break the spell. "So, um, fancy seeing you here Rarity." He said, with a bit of a chuckle at the end. Rarity dried herself using her magic. "Well, you see, I was looking for Twilight when this rain appeared. Her library was the closest shelter, so here I am." She explained, "Now I can't leave for Celestia knows how long.". She sighed, her voice soothing Spike's anxiety, and he let himself a small laugh.

"What's so funny, Spike?" Rarity asked, amused and worried. Spike mentally kicked himself and decided to ignore the question. He reached up for his favorite book, and his only photo of Rarity slipped out. Rarity picked it up, smiled, and walked up close to Spike. Spike's mouth felt suddenly dry and his pulse raced as Rarity got closer. "You know, Spike, its rude to hold out on a lady." She whispered. Spike froze in place.

"W….ww…whaddya mean?" he asked, nerves almost shot and knees shaking with his pulse. Rarity kissed him and handed over the picture. Spike almost fell over and fainted. "That's what I mean." She whispered loudly as she trotted over to a sewing machine in the northeast corner of the building. Spike could not move, his jaw open in shock. "Close your mouth, Spikey Wikey. I just kissed you, that's all." Rarity teased. Spike managed to close his mouth, and promptly fell over, out cold.

A swish of fabric brought Spike back to consciousness. The rain had become a borderline torrent. Rarity came into Spike's view, and he smiled on the inside. "Spike?" Rarity asked, concern lining her voice. Spike just groaned. Rarity had an idea, and sighed murmuring, "If only I had that effect on Trenderhoof.". Spike, now up, grew sour fast. "Pah. Trenderhoof doesn't want you, so it doesn't matter.". "Ha! I knew it!" Rarity yelled aloud, startling Spike again. "You were jealous of Trenderhoof, weren't you?". Spike stayed silent, murmuring about his big mouth. Rarity felt a little bad for tricking Spike like she did and began to undo a cape from her back in an effort to improve his mood. "Spike" she called out. Spike glanced over and saw the cape.

Spike turned his head to take in the cape fully, and his jaw dropped slightly. It had an intricate design, with golden ropes twisting and turning around gems of every shape, size and color. The centerpiece was a saffire and jade colored dragon head in the shape of a fire drake's. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he could not. Rarity looked pleased. "Glad to see you like it Spike." She said, putting the cape in her bag, and pulled out a smaller version. She tied it around Spike's neck. "I had some leftover materials from my cape, so I decided to make one for my Spikey Wikey." She explained. Spike grew nervous again, stuttering "Thanks." as he rubbed his left foot into the flooring.

Rarity gave a small laugh and went back to designing and making dresses is the corner. Spike removed his cape and observed it. It was an impeccable copy of Rarity's, only the opposite side was dyed navy blue instead of the scarlet thread she used for hers. Spike just shrugged, placed his cape on an empty expanse of bookshelf, and began his search again. Spike's search had ended with a book on various poisons and potions, and he was well into it when a blood chilling howl resonated throughout the town.

Rarity put out the candles in the library, and with a shakey voice, whispered "Spike?". Spike was at her side in seconds. Rarity looked over at him and gave him a slightly reassuring smile. "Stay with me Spike. Please?" she asked, giving him the look of a lost puppy. Spike reached for her left hoof and grabbed it. "Ok." He replied, heart aflutter. Rarity quietly placed her dresses under the center table. A thunderbolt illuminated the room, revealing the menacing sight of a sleeping manticore outside the window.

Spike and Rarity froze on the spot. The massive lion head let out an earsplitting yawn, making Spike jump. He landed on Rarity's back, both too shocked to say anything. A viper tail appeared in the window. "_Dinner. Jusssst you wait, dinner. We'll get you."_ It hissed. The hissing had awoken the goat head, which bleated loudly. The lion head stirred slightly. "Oh boy." Spike breathed. A thunderbolt struck the ground next to the lion head, scorching the earth and shaking the library. Time seemed to slow as the resulting thunder shook the library and woke the manticore. The manticore awoke with a roar of fury and hunger. Spike removed himself from Rarity's back, and was the first to react. "Rarity." Spike quietly beckoned, "Follow me.". Rarity gulped down her fear and looked at him. She opened her mouth, but could not make a sound. Spike edged forward with Rarity in reluctant tow, keeping a close eye on the manticore. A flash of distant lightning illuminated the library for a quick second, stopping the duo in their tracks. The manticore turned its piercing red eyes on the two and charged.

With one swipe of its paw, It obliterated the west wall, taking an empty bookshelf with it. The Manticore bared its blood stained teeth and roared again. Spike shoved Rarity out of its path, and rolled under its stomach. Rarity was up and making a run for the hole when she tripped over a sharp piece of debris, cutting herself badly. Spike crouched beside her. "You ok?" he asked. Rarity blinked back tears and nodded her head. A solid thunk sounded in the space behind them, and the manticore roared in fury, hunger and pain. It turned around, shaking its mane in a vain attempt to banish the pain. "We gotta get going!" Spike whispered in fear. He took off into the storm, leaving behind Rarity. She sighed, gritted her teeth, and followed him before the manticore could recover.

They had been running in short bursts through the rain, well aware of the monster behind them, toying with them in a twisted game of cat and mouse. Ponyville lay behind them. Rarity faltered, then collapsed. Spike bolted to her side. "Rarity?" he asked, barely concealing the guilt in his voice. Rarity wimpered and looked at her wound. The fur around it was a pale pink, but the cut itself was open. Spike mentally kicked himself and began to formulate a solution. He paced the area around Rarity, rubbing his chin when an idea began to take form. With utmost speed and accuracy, he began weaving long grass blades together, making a makeshift bandage. Grabbing some nearby moss, he crouched at Rarity's side. A quick scan of the gash revealed a lingering piece of wood, which Spike promptly removed, managing to keep Rarity intact. He rapidly placed the moss over and in the gash, securing it with the grass bandages. Rarity tried to stand and use magic, but only fell, producing a weak light.

Spike wiggled his way under her and picked her up. With every ounce of strength he had, he carried her across the field while her magic recovered. The dull thud of pawsteps grew louder as Spike began to gradually lose steam. Little by little, Spike slowed down until he collapsed. He managed to crawl onto Rarity in a vain attempt to shield her from the inevitable. In a stroke of luck, the manticore ran above its prey. Rarity struggled to her hoofs, finding her strength out of nowhere. An odd warmth spread over her wound, and Spikes hard work began unwinding itself. The warmth was gone as soon as it appeared, and Rarity knew her magic was back. Spike opened an exhausted eyelid as he tried to get up. Rarity felt the movement and softly pushed him down. "You've done your part, Spike." She cooed, "Rest". Without a moment to spare, Rarity moved Spike onto her back.

To Spike, Rarity's voice sounded like an angels. He secured himself tightly, falling into a sweet oblivion. Rarity adjusted Spike and shivered as a cold front moved in. The manticore roared in fury, spurring Rarity into action. In a fit of fear and panic, she ran into the evergreen forest.

Total darkness set in almost immediately. Rarity lit her horn for light and began a treacherous trot for her life. The constant snorting of the manticore kept her going. A loud thunk ended the snorting. Rarity rested to check on Spike. He lay still, his chest routinely rising and falling. She sighed in relief and set off at a low gallop.

Time slid on as Rarity explored the forest, looking for a way out. Every time a stick broke Rarity jumped, and every cricket or hoot became a growl. The temperature dropped a little and the moon slid higher into the sky. Rarity let her guard down. "Its gone." She reasoned as Spike stirred. Rarity felt a short burst of heat, then felt her face fall as a bleak reality set in. "Please don't be lost." She murmured. The moon peeked out from obscuring clouds, revealing a worn dirt path. Rarity almost cheered when she noticed something was off. The forest had gone quiet.

A low growl set Rarity running again. The dirt path felt like her only chance. She reached it and veered to the left, stumbling over the uneven terrain. A drop of cold rain fell. "Please be close to Ponyville." Rarity hoped. The rainfall increased the further down the path she want, slowly turning the path to mud. Each step she took splattered her with mud, which was washed off by the rain. The manticore lay in the path ahead. Rarity froze in place.

"_Ssssssee? Easy prey."_ It's snake tail hissed. The lions head yawned. "Yes, too easy." It boomed. The manticore stood. "I am Alpha" it said. Rarity muttered her name in reply. "What, prey?" Alpha asked, and Rarity spoke up. "I'm Rarity." She said, her voice catching on the last vowel. Alpha laughed while its other 2 heads stayed quiet.

"I don't care, prey. Run. Make me catch you." Alpha ordered, slightly angry at her confidence. Rarity was more than happy to oblige. She turned around and ran like nightmare moon herself was behind her. Alpha chucked to himself. "_A dragon! I sssssaw a dragon!"_ the tail hissed quietly. Alpha snapped his jaws at it. "The dragons mine, Omega." Alpha growled, and set off after Rarity.

Rarity stopped for a breather. Her eyes were wide with panic, and her breaths were ragged and short. Spike's eyes fluttered open. "You ok?" he asked. Rarity got ahold of herself and grinned. "For the bajilionth time," she answered. "Im perfectly fine.". Spike gave Rarity a look of disbelief, which cause Rarity to cave in and explain. "Alpha…" Spike murmured when she was finished. Rarity was on the verge of asking if Spike recognized the name when a twig snapped in the dense forest. Alpha made a grab for his prey when they had bolted. He roared and set on after them, taking wrong turn after wrong turn. Spike and Rarity began to slow down as their breaths ran short. The darkness began to build an overwhelming atmosphere of malice. In an act of desperation, Rarity lit her horn, driving the darkness away. Spike was left shaking with his jaw around his ankles. He slowly turned, taking in the few inches that he could see around him.

Rarity calmed her own fears and looked at Spike. He was shivering in fear, nearly in shock. A quiet hissing sound became apparent, and Spike recovered. He took Rarity's hoof without realizing it, leading her down a winding path, swatting flies that haven't given in to the cold. The temperature rose quickly in the night air. Omega's hissing gradually became louder until it became as unbearable as the heat. With every step, the trees thinned out. Omega's hissing died with the humidity. Spike stopped in a clearing. "Is it gone, Spikey Wikey?" Rarity asked. Spike had opened his mouth to answer her, but was cut off when Alpha struck. His claws left a small set of wounds on his cheek as he dragged them across to slice at Rarity.

Alpha missed, collapsing on Rarity's shivering form. "_Ssssssee? I found her!" _Omega hissed. Alpha snapped at it. "No! I did, you insolent snake!" he roared. Rarity tried to plead for her life, but could only succeed in painfully whispering "Help.". In that moment, Spike decided on his fate. In a fit of rage, Spike hit Alpha with a twig. "Take that you soulless lump of fur." Alpha growled viciously at him, pivoting his head to Spike to glare at him. Without a moments thought, Spike slashed his extended claws at Alpha's nose. It made contact, tearing the soft flesh and killing Alpha's sense of smell. "**YOU INSOLENT DRAGON! IM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART SLOWLY! YOU'RE GONNA BLEED FOR YOUR ACTIONS! THEN, WHEN I'M DONE, I'M GONNA EAT YOUR STILL BEATING HEART BEFORE YOUR VERY FUCKING EYES!" **Alpha boomed with an inconcealable rage. The goat head woke and began bleating a terrifying war song. Spike felt at peace. Rarity looked at spike with pure unadulterated love, fear and joy. Alpha took a deep breath. "Delta, shut up". He said, and Delta shut up. Without warning, Spike ran from the area. Alpha took off after him, forgetting Rarity.

Spike took various twists and turns. He would grow tired of running, but a roar or a thump got him going again. His brain began going into overtime, formulating plan after plan, searching for the right one. A flawless trap sprung to mind, and Spike halted suddenly in a darker patch of shadows. Alpha, unable to detect scent, kept running in the branched above. Spike began to collect sticks for a fire off the forest floor. In a few moments, Spike had a small pile of twigs, moss and branches. He smirked to himself, chuckling at the revenge he longed for and was now going to aquire. He lit the pile, starting stage one of his master plans.

Alpha suddenly stopped. A small orange light flickered in the distance behind him. _"Ssssstupid dragon…" _Omega hissed. Alpha nodded in agreement. A light frost began to settle as the temperature dipped below 30 degrees. "Can't handle the heat." Delta added, "Baaaad enough with fur.". Alpha nodded his agreement again. The fire grew slightly. "Silence." Alpha murmured before Omega managed to comment again, "Our hunt has resumed."

Spike lay silent in the underbrush. The crackling of the fire was inviting, but he ignored it. Snow began to fall as dark clouds formed over the forest. The breeze threatened to put out the fire, but it persevered_. "Where is that sssstupid dragon?. _ Omega hissed. Alpha patted forward, and with one swift paw swipe, put out the fire. Spike stood and severed a lone vine. "Right here." Alpha lept forward but was stopped short. His paws lay spread apart, stuck in the tight holes of a vine net. Alpha struggled, but gave up once he realized it was useless. Delta stretched his neck out to eat the vines, but Spikes next words stopped it. "Don't try and eat it." He taunted, rolling a large empty flask over, "I covered the vines in a neurotoxin crafted from poison joke, bark and sap. Sometimes it pays to live in a library.". Alpha roared in anger, making Spike chuckle. "Not fun feeling helpless, is it?". Spike asked, and he flipped Alpha the bird as he left.

Rarity stumbled into a clearing not far from the one she left. The ground war barren, just a large expanse of brown. She trembled as a loud roar echoed throughout the forest. She lay on the dirt, cleaned her fur, and waited. She didn't know what for, nor did she want to know. Time dragged on, and she noticed that a small snowfall had begun. Spike strolled out of a thick grouping of trees. Tears began to brim Rarity's eyes. She tried to speak, but found her mouth was dry. She instead cracked a smile, and before she knew it, she had tacked Spike and kissed him.

"Sooooo….." Rarity began, "How was it?". Spike blushed. "It was nothing." He managed to get out. The snow stopped falling, and the temperature had increased a bit. They looked at each other, not saying a word as the clouds covered the moon. Finally, Spike breached the silence. He cleared his throat and asked "What now?". Rarity thought for a minute. "We should probably get moving. Find a way out". Spike nodded. "But where?" he asked. Rarity froze. She looked all around her, taking in her surroundings. All the ways into the trees looked the same. "Umm…" she murmured. Rarity grew worried. Spike saw the look on her face. "S'ok. We'll go right." He suggested, trying to soothe her. "C'mon. It'll be fine." He told her, taking a hoof in one claw. Rarity began to trot with Spike. This time they entered the forest together, welcoming the darkness like an old friend.

The shadows were still in Rarity's light. They trudged on, turning left, the right, desperately trying to get out. Dry twigs snapped under wet leaves, with no signs of snow in sight. The temperature began to drop again. They stopped at a fork in the road, the trees creating a straight barrier for the two paths. Rarity grew agitated, which grew into worry. "Spike?" she whispered in an already quiet voice. Spike gripped her hoof. "Yes, m'lady." He replied with a fake accent. Rarity giggled, then stopped short. "Were are we?" she asked. Spike looked up.

He realized that he hadn't been paying attention to where they were going. He blushed slightly as he remembered why. Rarity turned and looked Spike in the eye. "Spike, where are we?" she asked again. Spike shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno." He replied. Rarity sighed and lay on the ground. "We might as well give up then." She said eventually. Spike got right into her face and said "No.". He picked her up off the ground. "No. We go right, we find a place to rest, and we wait till morning." He said, stepping towards the right path and letting Rarity fall . "Get up." He ordered, holding his ground. Rarity got up and followed.

"Spike, are you sure about this?" Rarity asked. They had been walking for quite awile, the temperature dropping slowly the whole time. Spike turned to her and took a deep breath. "Yes." He replied, then he hesitated. "I think this is the best option. For you than for me. I want the best for you." Spike cleared his throat, "I've always kinda, ummm,…" He tried to get it out, but found he was incapable. Rarity kissed him with more passion than in the library.

"Silly dragon." Rarity whispered, "I've known since day 1." Spike was filled with a weird feeling with those words. His fantasies came to mind again, and he hurredly took the lead before she could see him. A strange, rapid cold set it, and they both shivered in unison. The clouds rolled away from the moon, bathing their surroundings in a dull silver light. The further they got down the pat, the thinner the trees got. A small expanse of grass cropped up on the left. They stopped and drew closer, observing it. "Perfect." Spike said. He approached it cautiously, bearly keeping his excitement in check. Spike crosses his fingers, and hoped that his luck held out. It did. The tiny meadow was clear of any animal, trap or waste.

He began to make plans when Rarity nudged his shoulder. "Here's ok." She told him, plopping down on the grass. Spike only nodded, giving up on his fruitless efforts. He curled up beside her as a cold front moved in. Rarity shivered violently, and almost as if on command, Spike scavenged the meadow and treelines for kindle and logs. Rarity began chattering her teeth uncontrollably.

Spike made several trips back and forth for the materials. Quickly building a tee-pee like structure, Spike built a campfire. He lit the center, casting a warm glow upon the meadow. Rarity scooted closer to the fire. The effects were inspontaneous. Rarity's shivering died down, her teeth stopped chattering, and she could talk again. "Th… thanks Spikey Wi…Wi…Wikey" she stuttered through her shivers. Spike curled into Rarity's side. "Only the best for the rarest of gems." He replied, proud of himself for that one. Rarity kissed his cheek.

Time dragged on slowly. Rarity shivered in her sleep as Spike remained curled tightly, alert and surviving on his high body temperature and his selfless actions. Rarity let out a violent shiver, waking her and startling Spike. "You still cold?" Spike asked on impulse. Rarity nodded. "We've done everything possible that would do something." Spike told her. "All except one." He said, giving time for Rarity to realize what he was talking about. Rarity blushed deeply as she realized what it was. Her expression changed into one of anticipation and lust. "Ok." She cooed with a tone of voice that nearly got Spike hard on the spot. She twisted herself into position. "Come on big boy. Show me what you got."

Spike was happy to do just that. He reached down and rubbed her soft clit gently, feeling it grow wet with his touch. Small bursts of ecstasy ran through her body. Rarity moaned quietly. Spike stopped, made sure his claws weren't extended, and resumed rubbing with a renewed vigor. Rarity's moaning increased in volume. Spike inserted his fingers into Rarity, feeling pressure in his groin and Rarity's moist clit. Rarity's moaning only exited Spike further, and he sped up. Rarity tipped over the edge, and she felt herself cum silently. Spike stood, his member positioned to penetrate Rarity. Panting in anticipation, she nodded. Spike slid himself into Rarity, causing her to gasp. With another trust, she felt blinding pain, then neverending bliss. Spike pulled out of Rarity's glissening clit with a slight squish, and penetrated her again, relishing every moment, every thrust, every sound.

Rarity moaned louder as she bucked Spike. She panted in between moans, cumming on Spike as continued. In one swift move, Rarity flipped their positions and rode Spike. Her pussy continually dripped as Spike's cock grew impossibly harder. She felt herself cumming again, and moaned louder as she did. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, feeling Spike tense up and moan as he cummed inside her.

Rarity gave Spike a michevious grin as she dismounted him. She lowered herself to the ground and began sucking. Her hoof went to her clit and she rubbed. Spike moaned Rarity's name, shoving his member deeper inside her throat. Rarity sucked faster, replacing her hoof with magic as she began to experiment with the blowjob. Cum dripped steadily from her pussy as Spike felt a rising feeling is his gut. Spike's breathing deepened as he released his seed into her mouth, and she swallowed it all. Rarity shook her flank in Spike's face. "I'm not done yet." She taunted, and shook it a little more.

Spike stood with alarming speed as he enered her again. Rarity gasped, but spun around onto her back and held onto Spike. His cock rapidly thrust inside her as he increased his tempo, and she felt another orgasm coming. The came together, not feeling it due to a total loss in bliss. "My, Rarity, you're….." Spike tried to talk, pulling out of Rarity as he did so. "Not very ladylike, but I'll live." Rarity responded. They lay there, wrapped in the other's embrace as they caught their breath. "That was amazing. You're amazing, Rarity." Spike got out, "Shall we do this again?". Rarity nodded, then slipped into oblivion to Spike saying "I love you.".

Discord stood in the library. He stepped over a particularly sharp piece of debris on his travel to the center. The damage his manticore, Alpha, had caused was catastrophic. "No bodies. Dumb animal." He murmured. Discord turned around and stared into the eyes of a royal guard. "Flash!" Discord yelled, and was gone in an instant, losing his memory but got to safety, vowing in vain to kill that royal guard.

**Thanks to all of y'all who read this. This story was one big thorn in the ass to write and type, but it was worth it. If you have any requests, leave me a pm. 'Till next time.**

**-Koejou**

**FunFact: The names of the manticore heads abbreviate to AOD, which can also stand for Animal Of Death. Go figure. **


End file.
